The Unwritten Story of the Dursleys
by pandacakez
Summary: Summary inside! Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I finally did! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Unwritten Story of the Dursleys  
by: PandaCakez

Summary: This story takes place in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. We all know the story about how the Dursleys are taken into a sort of "Witness Protection" to keep them safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters, in the event they would become targets for being related to Harry Potter. Well we never got to hear about their lives while in hiding, and we didn't find out what happened to them after everything was over and Voldemort was dead. So this is the story of the Dursleys and their protection, Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also I apologize if someone wrote something like this before; I haven't read any so I decided to give it a try.

Authors Note: Also sorry if the characters seem OOC, I'm not very good at this! Please review! :)

* * *

**Chapter One: The Dursleys Departing**

Dudley Dursley was in the living room with his parents, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Harry, Dudley's cousin, just walked back upstairs after telling us why we had to leave our life here in Privet Drive and go with those magic people to protect us from some maniac that might be coming after us. To be completely honest, Dudley was a little confused. He didn't understand why those bad wizards would be trying to kill his cousin. Yeah, when they were younger Dudley tormented Harry and was always told his cousin was a freak. He stopped thinking this that summer his so called "freak" of a cousin saved his life from those Dementoid things.

Dudley was so lost in thought that he jumped in surprise when he heard Harry running downstairs to open the door. Harry led them into the living room when his relatives were stiffly sitting. Dudley stayed silent as the two wizards were explaining the plan, how Dudley and his parents would leave with them first while Harry had to wait for his protection. During this time they somehow migrated to the hallway leading to the front door. Dudley was even more confused by the time the two wizards finished telling the plan. Why wasn't Harry going with them? His parents were starting to walk to the door, when Dudley decided to voice his question.

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, popkin?" asked Petunia Dursley, stopping in her steps toward the door to look at her son.

Dudley pointed toward Harry.

"Why isn't he coming with us?"

Vernon and Petunia Dursley froze, staring at their son as if he had just expressed a desire to become a ballerina.

"What?" said Vernon loudly.

"Why isn't he coming too?"

Vernon told his son because Harry didn't want to come, and as an afterthought asked Harry if he didn't want to come. Harry told them not in the slightest. Vernon seemed satisfied and then said they should get going and started to walk toward the door again. Dudley still didn't move and after a few seconds Petunia and Vernon realized Dudley wasn't following so the stopped and turned around again.

"What now?" barked Vernon.

"But where's he going to go?" Dudley asked.

After one of the wizards looked outraged at the fact Harry Potter's relatives didn't seem to care or know how important Harry was in the wizarding world, Harry stated that it didn't matter and said they thought of him as only a waste of space.

"I don't think you're a waste of space."

Harry looked shocked when he heard Dudley say this. He thanked Harry also for saving his life. While walking out the door, Dudley and Harry shook hands, while Harry was still a little surprised.

They finally left the house with the two wizards and began their unknown future.

To be continued....

* * *

**Sorry I know it's not that good! I will try to make it more interesting in later chapters! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary and Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

**Author Note: Thank you all for your reviews! ****Hopefully I can keep it interesting for you all. Also I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors; I edit it myself and sometimes miss things. Okay my first chapter was pretty much just the third chapter in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, just more from Dudley's point of view and shortened a bit. I'm going to write it from Dudley's point of view because he seems easier to write then his parents. Just to warn you it might turn out to be AU, I might not exactly follow DH and might put some other characters in there that was never written as ever meeting up with the Dursleys. Not totally positive yet, still in the process of writing. Please review some more! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Beginning of the Adventure**

Dudley sat in the back of the car with his mother and Dedalus Diggle. Up front in the driver seat was his father and Hestia Jones, who was asking his father all kinds of questions about how the car worked. His father was getting really annoyed and angry at all the questions though, judging by how red his face was turning. They had just left Number Four Privet Drive, heading into the unknown future ahead. Dudley and his parents suddenly jumped when a voice screeched, "_Hurry Up!" _Dudley breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was just that creepy watch that Diggle had.

"Ok I think we are far enough away now." Dedalus said to Hestia.

"Alright, can you stop the vehicle now?" Hestia asked Vernon Dursley.

Dudley's dad just grunted and pulled over. They all piled out of the car with their belongings onto the sidewalk. Dudley looked around and realized they were about three blocks away from their now old home. Dudley heard his parents gasp and turned around to see them take a few steps away from the two wizards in fear. The two wizards didn't seem to notice though as they continued to get their wands and a revoltingly old and dirty boot out of the bag that they were carrying.

"Now, this portkey will go off in about 5 minutes," Hestia began.

"Portkey? What's a portkey?" Dudley asked, with his parents looking at him disapprovingly as they didn't want their son talking to the freaks. They wanted to avoid as much contact with them as much as possible.

"Oh, that's right. I seem to keep forgetting you three are Muggles and don't know about these things. Well a portkey is a way of transportation for us in the Wizarding World. There are many others but we felt this was the safest and easiest way to transport you." Hestia explained.

"Yes, a portkey is like something I saw in a Muggle movie once!" Dedalus exclaimed. "I think they called it telephotation!"

"Uh, do you mean teleportation?" Dudley asked.

"Oh yes! That's it!" Dedalus said excitedly. "It is very interesting!"

Dudley secretly smiled a bit. He thought it was surprising and a little funny that people who can do magic, could be interested in what they called Muggles. His parents on the other hand looked a little frightened about traveling by portkey. Dudley on the other hand was actually excited. Ever since his cousin saved him from those Dementors, he has wanted to know more about magic. He couldn't tell his parents about this though. They would most definitely not approve at all!

Suddenly, ear-splitting screams came from over head. All five of them looked up and saw people on broom sticks surrounded by figures in all black except for a little bit of white on their faces that seemed to be masks.

"Oh no! We have to hide. NOW!" Hestia said loudly, to be heard by the Dursleys and Dedalus over the screams over head. They all ran to a nearby tree that was very large.

"What's going on? Who are those people up there?" Dudley asked fearfully.

"It's Harry and some of the order. The ones in black are called Death Eaters. They are You-Know-Who's followers," Dedalus quickly explained. "They weren't supposed to have known Harry was leaving tonight. How did they find out?" The last part was directed to Hestia.

"I don't know, but we have to get these three out of here," stated Hestia. She quickly looked at her watch. "Ok the portkey is about to go off. I need you three to grab this boot," Hestia ordered.

For once, Dudley's parents did not hesitate to touch the boot as they were told. They wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Dudley grabbed on at the same time Hestia and Dedalus did. Nothing happened and all was quiet between the five standing in a circle touching a boot. Nothing except for the screams and flashes of color that illuminated the night sky above them. Then all of a sudden Dudley felt something pulling on him and they ended up in cabin. (**Not a very good description of a portkey, I know lol**)

"Where are we?" Dudley asked, looking around.

"We are in a temporary safe house, the order set up for us. We are not going to be able to stay here for a long time though, staying in one place to long will increase the risk of being found by enemies," Hestia explained.

"A little small, isn't it?" Vernon Dursley stated, looking around in distaste. Dudley silently groaned. Why couldn't his dad just keep his mouth shut? It didn't seem to be a good idea to Dudley to make their protectors mad. Also Dudley didn't think the cabin looked that bad, it would take getting used to but at least they will be safe here.

"You could be a little more grateful to all of us in the order," Hestia said angrily. "None of us had to do this, you know. We are only doing this because Harry suggested it. That's the only reason why we would ever waste resources and safe locations like this cabin on people like you!"

She huffed angrily and walked out the door into the kitchen.

"I apologize for Hestia," Dedalus said sheepishly. "This war hasn't been easy on her. Well, it hasn't been easy on any of us. She will calm down soon but I should warn you that you shouldn't get on her bad side. She can be very scary!"

Before they could answer, Hestia quickly walked back into the living room, followed by a shiny, transparent animal.

"This came from the Tonks'," she told Dedalus. "Harry and Hagrid made it there alive." Dedalus heaved a sigh in relief, Dudley did as well silently.

"What about the others?" Dedalus questioned.

"I don't know, haven't heard anything yet," Hestia said, looking worried. "I do hope they are alright."

By this time, they had all migrated onto one of the seats in the living room. Dudley on a seat alone not far from where Dedalus and Hestia seated themselves. While Dudley noticed his parents chose to sit in the loveseat furthest away from the wizards. All was silent, as they all seemed to be deep in thought. Dudley was thinking about his cousin. The message Hestia received only said that Harry and Hagrid made it alive. That could mean a lot of things though, like they could be hurt or near dying. Dudley hoped none of these were the case. Dudley decided when his parents went to bed; he would talk to Hestia and Dedalus. He wanted to learn about his cousin and why he was so important and why someone was trying to kill him.

"Well, there is not much else we can do tonight. I think it is time for all of us to go to bed," Dedalus finally said, after about 10 minutes of silence. "Come I will show you where you will be sleeping," he continued, standing up and starting to walk toward the door separating the living room from the rest of the cabin.

The Dursleys stood, two of them were very hesitant, and followed Dedalus down the hall. He opened the door to a fairly spacious room that he said was for Dudley's parents. They walked in quickly and closed the door behind them, interrupting Dedalus mid-sentence. Dedalus didn't seem upset or bothered by it at all and just continued to walk down the hall with Dudley in tow. He opened the door to Dudley's room.

"Here is your room. I hope it will be alright for you," Dedalus said.

"Thank you and yes this will be more than alright," Dudley said, smiling slightly.

They said their goodnights and Dedalus walked back to the living room. Dudley decided he would wait for a little bit before going back out to talk to Hestia and Dedalus, just to make sure his parents wouldn't hear him.

* * *

**Well here is the second chapter! Hope you like it! A little lame so far but going to try to spice it up in later chapters!  
Please keep reading and reviewing plz! :)**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW LOTS!!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary and Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

**Author Note: Thank you for all your reviews! I apologize for not updating in a while! I had been extremely busy; luckily this school year has ended! Summer break! I have decided that I will be writing this a bit AU. Some things I will try to keep the same but not everything will follow the 7th book. Also I might switch the point of view in some future chapters. This chapter may be boring :( sorry if you don't like it!**

**Side-note: I honestly cannot wait for the last parts of the Harry Potter movies to come out! **

**Of course I also apologize now for any grammatical or spelling errors because like I said, I have no beta and everything is edited by me! I hope you continue to enjoy this story! Please keep reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Questions Answered**

A few hours passed, and all was quiet in the cabin. Dudley quietly opened the door to his bedroom and stepped into the hallway, careful to close the door behind him so it wouldn't slam and if his parents walked out into the hallway they would think he was still in bed. He slowly walked down the hallway, stopping in front of his parents' bedroom to make sure they were not awake. Sure enough he could hear his father snoring and he sighed in relief. He continued his walk down the hall. He was a little worried that those two wizards went to bed already and he just didn't hear them leave the living room. He reached the door and listened for a minute. Sure enough, he heard very low whispering that was so quiet he almost didn't hear it. He took a deep breath to compose himself and opened the door.

Hestia and Dedalus immediately stopped talking and looked surprised to see the youngest Dursley standing in the door way.

"Are you all right? Is there something wrong with your room?" asked Dedalus.

"Oh, no my room is really nice," Dudley said nervously. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you two for a little bit."

"Talk to us?" Hestia asked looking curious and a little suspicious. "About what?"

"Well…" Dudley began. "I wanted to ask you about Harry."

Hestia and Dedalus looked at each other in confusion before Hestia turned to Dudley and motioned for him to sit. Dudley hurried to sit in the seat that was offered.

"Ok, so what do you want to know?" Dedalus inquired.

"Well, everything I guess. I mean, I don't know really know anything about him. And, what did you mean when you said the hopes of the wizarding world rests on his shoulders? And, what has he been through?" Dudley asked in one breath.

The two wizards looked at each other for a second before facing Dudley again.

"So you and your parents truly do not know anything about Harry?" Hestia asked looking thoroughly confused at how relatives of the Boy-Who-Lived could know nothing about him. Dudley glanced down at his feet nervously and looking really upset and guilty.

"Um, well, the truth is that we never really cared. I was told growing up that he was just my freak cousin and I believed it. I guess I started to think differently after he saved me from those Dementoid things a couple years ago. My parents still think he's a freak though," Dudley explained nervously, fidgeting a little under their gazes. If possible, Hestia looked even more horrified while Dedalus looked fairly angry. A few minutes passed with Dudley growing more nervous and scared that they hated him now because of what he said.

"We are not angry at you," Dedalus told him, noticing how scared he looked. "We are just very surprised. Besides you don't hate your cousin now, right?"

"No!" Dudley exclaimed quickly. "I don't hate him, if I did I wouldn't be talking with you. My parents want me to avoid contact with you as much as possible."

Hestia and Dedalus looked at each other once again, seemingly talking to each other without actually saying anything. After a few minutes they launched into the story of Harry as they knew it. **(I'm not going to write what they say because we all know the story and it would take to long to type out lol)**

"Wow…." Dudley finally managed to say a couple minutes after the story had finished. Hestia and Dedalus just nodded gravely.

They sat in silence for a while. Dudley was still mulling over everything that he had been told. Suddenly Dudley remembered he had other questions he wanted to ask.

"Is Harry alright?" Dudley asked. "I mean I know that message you got said that he made it alive to where he was supposed to go but is he injured or anything?"

"Yes, he is alright," Hestia answered smiling, glad that not everyone in the Dursley family didn't care what happened to Harry. Dudley silently sighed in relief.

"That's good news," Dudley replied, smiling. "I'm sorry if I am asking too many questions, but can you answer one more?"

"It's quite alright," Dedalus said. "What would you like to know?"

"Well... I was wondering why you two are still awake. I mean it is pretty late and you have got to be tired, dealing with my parents for this long," Dudley said sheepishly.

"We are waiting until we get news on if everyone made it back to their safe spots," Hestia explained.

"Safe spots?" Dudley asked curiously.

"Well, everyone that went to take Harry to safety seperated themselves into smaller groups, about 2 or 3 and made themselves look like Harry, so if they were attacked it would confuse the attackers. They would have no way of knowing which one was the real Harry."Dedalus explained. "Not everything went according to plan though, no one was supposed to know we were moving Harry tonight except the Order."

"The Order? What's that?" Dudley asked curiously.

"The Order of the Phoenix, it was founded by Albus Dumbledore to fight You-Know-Who. After he disappeared and assumed to be dead the Order sort of disbanded, but when Albus started to suspect You-Know-Who was returning." Dedalus explained.

"Oh," Dudley said. "So how did the ones who attacked them know?"

"We don't know, that's what we are worried about. We might have a traitor in our midst." Dedalus replied gravely.

There was silence again as Hestia and Dedalus were thinking about who it could be. Suddenly another white transparent animal appeared in the room.

The mouth of the animal opened and all three in the room heard its message. "Mad-Eye dead. Mundungus ran. George lost ear. Everyone else ok. Stay at current safe house until further notice."

Dedalus and Hestia gasped in horror at the message.

"No, not Mad-Eye!" Hestia gasped. "Mundungus ran? That coward!"

"Maybe you should head on to bed now," Dedalus directed to Dudley, looking a little pale.

Dudley nodded and got up. He began to walk to the door that led to the hallway. He stopped short of opening the door. He turned slightly toward the two wizards mourning the loss of a friend.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Dudley said quietly. Dedalus and Hestia looked up in surprise, both of them assuming he would be in his room by then.

"Thank you," Hestia finally said, smiling slightly.

Dudley smiled back and turned back around and left the room. He tiptoed up to his parents room, made sure they were still asleep, then entered his own room. As he lay there in bed, he mulled over everything that happened in the living room. He finally decided that no matter what, he was going to keep talking to Hestia and Dedalus, even in front of his parents. He's going to try to be updated on what's going on with his cousin and when the war ends, he is going to try to talk to Harry.

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter 3! A little boring I know but I still hope you liked it! Please Review and tell me what you think so far! :)**


End file.
